Part of the Whole
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: One never expects to find something you're not looking for, especially amidst a chaotic life, even if they don't know what's in store for them yet. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishi does.

So... This is going to be my attempt (read that again, _attempt_) at writing and _finishing_ a multi-chaptered fic. It might not seem like much atm, and I'm too fucking tired to leave a proper comment, but I do hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Sakura is in it as a plot move-alonger only. So please don't go getting report happy. You guys know me, I :heart: my guys together too much to give her any type of spotlight, other than being Naruto's bestest-best friend.

Babe, this is for you, and Mutt, it's for you as well. You've both been cheering, pushing, nagging, encouraging, and helping me so so so much through all this shit, and I wish it was something better I could give/gift you, but I do hope you'll accept this for now :heart: I love you both so much and I appreciate you putting up with my pathetic ass.

Anyway... Idk what else to say about it really. I like the Sai bits... and the end, and I'm excited to start working on chapter two with Sasuke~  
Enjoy.

(Seriously, I'm 8D about posting something, but damn do i sound grumpy up there :sweatdrop:)

* * *

_**Bzz, Bzzz, Bzz, Bzzz…**_

A tanned hand reached for the annoying sound that was pulling him from his dream; the dream where he was surrounded by at least fifteen gorgeous bodies that were all willing and waiting for him to finish the one he was currently working on. Deft fingers rubbed against the corner of his alarm clock, wheat brows furrowing down when they couldn't reach the snooze button.

_**Bzz, Bzzz, Bzz, Bzzz…**_

Pushing himself up with his toes so that he could reach the digital clock, his comforter bunching up around his waist against his back, Naruto smacked the small plastic button harder than was necessary. A soft groan slid past sun-kissed lips as he rolled over, the muscled arm retracting to scratch an itch on the taunt chest before hands came up to lightly rub at tired eyes. He hated getting up so early, but he knew it was necessary if he actually wanted to _make_ it to class. It was Wednesday and he knew if he was late to his nine-am class, he'd be mauled and fed to… whatever it was that man kept as a pet. He suspected it to be an ogre or something.

Slowly crystal blue irises appeared from under the slightly purpled lids, their owner blinking a few times to clear his eyes from the lingering hold of sleep. Off-white corkboard tiles graced his vision, causing the blond to want to simply roll over and go back to sleep, the sights were much better there.

"So, who is 'Shinee'?" A voice pulled Naruto from his slow thoughts though his reaction was instant, golden locks splaying in disarray over his eyes. He would have gaped at is roommate, if it weren't for the fact that this seemed to be a common occurrence, and by common, he meant that he could _never_ escape it while he was in or _near_ his dorm. Hell, sometimes the campus didn't seem to be big enough.

The upturn to the wheat brows made the extremely pale boy's lips curl up more before he spoke again. "It seemed like you were enjoying 'Shinee's' company very much …" His dark eyes traveled down from the blue orbs locked on his own, over the expanse of sun-kissed flesh and taunt muscles to where Naruto's daily 'problem' was slowly calming.

At the realization that he was being visually molested after he followed the short-haired male's line of sight, Naruto shot up in his bed, his jaw clenched in anger and annoyance. "It was a _car_ alright?! A _**car**_!" He had to keep himself from throwing his covers off of his lap when he flailed his arms a little bit, hoping that it would better get his point across.

Every morning since school had started a few weeks ago, he'd been woken up to _this_. Sai, his roommate, taking pleasure in commenting, hinting at, pointing at, discussing, and even trying to _touch_ his penis in some form or fashion. And after the first off-hand comment the other had made, Naruto had had enough.

"She must have been good then.." The other boy trailed off as he stood from his own bed, heading over to his closet. "You were vigorously-"

Before another word had been spoken, before anything else reached the tanned ears, the bathroom door slammed shut, Naruto locking it once it was closed.

Leaning against the door after shutting it, Naruto sighed heavily, his head falling back to rest against the wood. Why Sai insisted on antagonizing him every time he saw him, he didn't know, nor was he sure he wanted to know, since it seemed that his cock was all that was on the dark-haired teen's mind. _'So obsessed…'_ Naruto stepped forward, away from the door after locking it. _'I know I'm irresistible and all…'_ A grin played on his lips as he stripped himself of his cotton sleep pants, bunching them up and setting them on the back of the toilet before taking his morning piss.

Shaking himself twice and leaving the toilet to be flushed once he was finished with his before class shower, Naruto quickly turned the faucets on and stepped into the warm spray. Ducking under it, sunny blond locks instantly matted to his head. Naruto quickly washed himself from head to toe, only taking the last few minutes he knew he could spare to relish the warmth beating lightly against his scalp.

Stepping out and grabbing his towel from over the bar, he quickly ran the soft cloth over his skin, the bright orange material lapping up the rogue droplets of water until Naruto was satisfied, and then he promptly ran the damp towel vigorously over his head. Once he was done with that, he wrapped the towel around his waist, flushed the toilet, grabbed his pajama pants, and exited the bathroom.

"I'm surprised you managed to find your penis to clean it." Sai greeted him cheerily as he waited to use the restroom before he too would be leaving for his _own_ class. Naruto growled, baring his teeth at the other male, whose smile, as fake as it was, grew before passing the blond by and closing the door behind him. It took nearly all of his self control, he was nineteen after all (soon to be twenty), to not stomp over to his closet to pull out clothes for today. _'Son of a bitch!'_ He scowled, pulling on his boxers _under_ the towel, just in case the other decided to walk out of the bathroom before he had his bits covered.

Tossing the towel over the back of his desk chair, Naruto quickly pulled on a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt, then grabbed his belt from atop his dresser that he had put inside the closet, and slid it through the loops on his pants. He managed to get it buckled just before his roommate exited the bathroom, shaking his hands off from where he had washed them once he had finished. Naruto purposefully turned away before his eyes were caught and he quickly began to shove his notebooks into his messenger bag sitting down on the edge of his bed once he was finished with that to pull on his socks and sneakers. He made quick work of checking over his desk once he was done pushing his feet into his shoes (he never untied them) to make sure he had gotten everything he needed for the _entire_ day before throwing the strap over his shoulder and grabbing his keys, wallet and cell phone from the desk top.

"See you after-" Sai had started to wish him a good day, but their dorm room door shutting stopped him, Naruto now standing out in the hall. As soon as he started walking, he gave a nod in greeting to his R.A., passing by the other before straightening the strap that was already digging into his shoulder when he reached the door to the stairs. His phone vibrated in his pocket and tanned fingers curled around it a second later when Naruto reached the bottom landing. Flipping his phone open once he was in the lobby, he sighed softly, thankful that he was away from his roommate for now and that his best friend was waiting just outside his dorm for him.

Shoving the phone back into his pocket as he pushed the door open, blue orbs quickly began scanning over the bodies outside. A grin slowly slid onto whiskered cheeks when he spotted the familiar pink locks just down the walkway, Sakura waiting in the shade of a large oak tree for him. At least things were starting to look somewhat up.

"So what did he say to you this morning?" Her voice traveled over the noise of someone's cell going off as they passed by them, the two instinctively starting to walk towards the blond's first class of the day. A growl rumbled through the toned body and Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I swear to god, he has to have like… a dictionary or something. Somehow always managing to make a comment on how _small_ he is!" Naruto flailed his arms at his sides, Sakura taking one step to the side as to not be hit before his fit was finished. A soft smile curled onto her lips and she reached over to lightly pat the muscled arm, knowing that the 'he' her best friend was speaking of was none other than his own penis.

"We all know that you're gigantic, Naruto." Sakura couldn't help but lightly laugh to herself, knowing just how… true her statement was, even if she was exaggerating for her best friend's benefit. A grin slipped onto the sun-kissed lips before crystal blue orbs slid down to lock onto her own.

"Thanks." Before she could react, Naruto grabbed the petite body around the shoulders and pulled the rosette against his side, giving her a hug while they walked. "Are we going to grab breakfast?" He arched a brow, feeling his stomach grumble slightly, but knew that if he had too, he'd make it to lunch, though he'd be _extremely_ grumpy.

"Actually, I need to head over to the library before class for a…" Sakura started but stopped when a soft groan of protest left the blonds lips before it was silenced with her next word, "But~" She began to dig into her own messenger bag. "I brought you some blueberry pop tarts, you can manage a coke on your own, can't you?" She handed over the foiled package with a raised brow.

Naruto snatched the treats from her hand. "I think I'll manage." He smiled, quickly opening the package and pulling out one of the frosted pastries with his teeth, then, opening his bag, he slipped the second one into it for later. Sakura made a loud noise beside him, causing him to jerk his head up and nearly losing the pop tart in his mouth with the quick action. "Wha-"

"Ino…" Sakura was quickly texting the bleached blond back, a large smile was spread over the strawberry glossed lips. A wheat brow stayed arched while Naruto chewed his pop tart, waiting for her to continue, which she didn't until he waved a hand in front of her face. "OH!" She gasped, startled slightly and grabbed Naruto's shirt sleeve, tugging on it excitedly.

"You remember that hot Asian guy I flailed at you about?" Sakura's eyes seemed to gloss over slightly with the visuals that were flooding her brain.

Scoffing Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeaahh-huuh.." He wanted to roll his eyes, but Sakura did have _excellent_ taste in well.. everything, and as much as she talked about this guy (how could he _not_ remember him?) he must have been the hottest thing to walk on the face of the earth.

Sakura waited for Naruto to stop his drawl before continuing, "Well he's in Ino's design class.." Sakura paused, her brow twitching up slightly with the half-interested look she was getting from the other. She playfully smacked Naruto's arm. "She slipped on something on the floor, knocked him over, and landed on him…"

"Oh I see.." Naruto shoved the rest of his pop tart into his mouth, not really interested in anything Ino had to say, since she tended to… do dumb things with people, to put it nicely.

"Anyway," Sakura sighed, continuing on. "I guess he got cut pretty badly from something on the way down, 'cause she said he had to go to the on-campus doctor. He was bleeding everywhere." Sakura frowned. "I hope he's alright…"

Naruto couldn't help the snort that exited his nostrils. He was slightly jealous, since he knew that, had it been him, he simply would have been smacked for being so dumb and being in someone else's way when they were walking. "I really can't wait to see this guy you two are so hot for…" Naruto rolled his eyes, "You keep promising me a picture since he's in your math class…"

Sakura paused in her tracks as he continued walking. "I keep forgetting, okay!?" She huffed, scowling, before Naruto turned around still walking, smiling brightly at her.

"I'm just jealous I don't get the eye candy too." He laughed, watching as her scowl slowly turned upwards. "I'll see you at lunch!" He waved and turned back around so he could see where he was walking as Sakura turned and headed back towards the library that they had passed a few minutes prior.

He sighed, pushing past the other students who flocking in and out of the building his class was in, his mind was at least off of his creepy roommate and instead now focused on what this 'hottie Asian guy' looked like. He tried to picture the hottest Asian celebrity he could think of, then altered them a little bit so they weren't so… made up. It seemed that all he could get into his head was the guy whom they based that videogame character off of, and while he was fairly decent looking, there were a few things that Naruto wouldn't have minded improving on.

Wrinkling his freckled nose in somewhat annoyance, Naruto took his seat in the middle of the room, dropping his bag on the floor next to his chair before bending down to dig out his own math book. He was thankful that Sakura had the same teacher as he did, because he didn't think he was going to survive with how fast the grouchy man always gave out notes. Really though, it seemed the scarred man was more suited for a battlefield than a class room.

_'Speak of the devil…'_ Naruto straightened when the door to the room slammed closed, the glass jiggling in the heavy wood frame for a few seconds after with the force. He released the breath he hadn't noticed he had held when someone cleared their throat. Really, if he could find _anyone_ who didn't find Professor Ibiki creepy and _scary_ as hell.. he'd have to kiss them, simply because this guy even creeped out the _Dean_.

"Pop quiz time!" Ibiki shouted loudly, making sure to wake anyone who still showed signs of sleep. A few of the other students dared to groan out loud, the brunette next to him in particular, but Naruto managed to keep his own disapproval inside as he dropped his book and notebook onto the floor next to his bag, leaving his pencil on his desk.

When he glanced up to grab the stack of blank quizzes being passed down his isle, he could have sworn that the overly muscled professor was cackling through his scowl. Naruto was suddenly extremely glad that Sakura had gone over their notes the night before. He definitely didn't want to get fucked over by _that_.

Shifting on his feet again, Naruto shoved his hand into his pants pocket, pulling out his phone to check the time as well as check to see if he had any new messages from Sakura, but he didn't, _and_ she was ten minutes late. _'Come on~'_ He couldn't help but whine internally. He was _starving_ and anything that kept him from getting his stomach full needed to hurry the fuck up so he didn't get anymore cranky than what he was. He sighed in relief when his phone vibrated in his hand which was shoved down into his pocket.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously when he read the text saying that she was going to be another five minutes and that she was sorry. Naruto contemplated throwing his phone, but decided against it since then he'd not have a way to contact Sakura throughout the day; that and he'd be bored between classes when he needed his music to keep him distracted. Punching the buttons down furiously, he quickly texted the rosette back, his eyes narrowed into slits. There was no way they were going to get a table at this rate, students were pouring into the cafeteria by the dozens.

He jumped as soon as he was about to hit send, turning around on the person who had just pressed and ran their fingers against his side, which tickled him. When pink locks were the first thing he saw, he snapped his phone closed, the message aborted. "Where have you been?!" He flailed his arms at his sides, but stopped only to shove his phone back into his pocket.

"The teacher wanted to talk to me, then I had to wait for Ino to finish her story while we were walking." Sakura answered as she stepped around the blond. They both started up the stairs that lead to the cafeteria. She paused at the top of the stairs. "Thank you for waiting." Smiling, Sakura continued walking. She knew how hard it had been for Naruto to wait for her like he had, and she did feel guilty for making him wait since when he was hungry, nothing else mattered.

"It was nothing.." Naruto mumbled softly as he opened the door for her, Sakura ducking under his arm before he followed her inside. Their student IDs were swiped before they could head any deeper into cafeteria. "I'll get your food if you want to go grab a booth or something before they're gone?" Naruto arched a brow when he saw how long the lines were, he would have sighed, but at the moment it was too much effort.

"Alright." Sakura agreed, her emerald eyes staring at the choices of meals they had today. "Just get me some alfredo? I'll get our drinks." She said, stepping away from the blond's side. Naruto nodded, knowing that Sakura knew just what to get him, more so since he didn't really drink anything else but coke.

Walking up to the alfredo line, Naruto grabbed a tray, then waited. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but they did have chicken and rice with gravy, and that seemed to be what his mouth was watering for at the moment; that line was fairly long though. He had just realized how short the one he was in had been when he turned back around, the woman behind the small serving center was already shaking the bowl she had prepared for him in front of his face. "Sorry.." He muttered softly as he took the bowl and quickly turned, setting it down on his tray as he headed over to the line he really wanted to be in.

Glancing around at all the people until it was his turn to tell the man behind the counter that he wanted everything from this line, Naruto turned when his try was full and headed in the direction that Sakura had, his eyes scanning over every head that was in front of him until he spotted the familiar pink locks. That was definitely one good thing about Sakura; she was always fairly easy to find in a crowd.

He set the tray down on the table between them, Sakura lifting her bowl up off it while Naruto ducked under the strap of his messenger bag and then tossed it into the booth before he sat down across from her.

"So, I had a pop quiz in Ibiki's class today.." Naruto started, taking the fork that Sakura offered to him, having picked it up when she had gotten their drinks. He instantly dug into his rice, taking a large bite and chewing it before any reply to his statement could be made. Sakura glanced up at him somewhat surprised, taking a small bite of her own. He shoveled another bite into his mouth.

"And?" She arched a brow, waiting for Naruto to stop inhaling his food long enough to continue. The blond took long drink through his straw before even considering talking anymore.

"Yeah… it's a good thing that you went over your notes with me on Monday night." He let a smile slip onto his lips before taking another bite. "A few people even dared to groan…. and I _swear to god_ he was cackling under his stupid face." Naruto stabbed a piece of his cut chicken rather sharply before shoving it into his mouth with the half chewed one he was working on.

"Well I'm glad then. See, it pays to study once in a while…" Sakura trailed off as she took another bite, her attention turning to a table that was rather loud, a blond girl snorted with laughter at the brunette sitting across from her who was making a weird face. She smiled before turning back to Naruto, catching a flash of something that seemed to spark her memory.

Naruto stopped chewing when Sakura's eyes widened suddenly before her casual smile lifted up even more. "What…" He nearly deadpanned, knowing that his best friend usually only got that look when she was thinking about the 'hot Asian guy' she had been pinning for for almost two years now. "uh…" Naruto leaned over to block her vision, turning his head to see what she was staring at. All he saw was what he had expected to see; a half wall with a large piece of frosted glass that made up the other half which went the rest of the wait up to the ceiling.

Turning back around, Naruto arched a brow. "Sakura…" He snapped his fingers in front of her nose, which seemed to break whatever thoughts the pink-haired girl had been involved in.

"Hm?" She went back to eating as if she hadn't just spaced out for thirty seconds with no response. Naruto snorted and shook his head but continued eating as well.

He had slowed his pace considerably, but was still eating faster than anyone else around them. "You were saying?"

Sakura slowly finished her bite then wiped her mouth with a napkin before turning her eyes up to Naruto's expectant ones. "Remember I told you that Ino fell and hurt him this morning?" Naruto could only figure that the 'him' in question was what had distracted her. He nodded, mouth full of food. "Well, he came into class late because he had to get a few stitches…" She took a bite, chewing slowly. "And since he sits relatively next to me, I got to stare at him the entire class…" Sakura sighed softly before taking another bite herself. "He's so…. So.. pretty." She snorted at her own word choice, but seemed to be unable to think of anything else that fit what she was going for. That or her blood had stopped circulating up to her brain.

Naruto was guessing on the second and accepted it as fact. "That's it?" He arched a brow, skewing a few stems of broccoli on his fork before running the crowns through some melted cheese. "You could have taken a picture…" He said offhandedly, his lips curling up to one side.

"He brushed against me when he passed by, okay?! I couldn't really think much the rest of the time." She defended herself; though somehow, 'unable to think straight' still allowed Sakura to manage getting all the proper notes that they would both be studying later that night. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, he loved teasing her, she always got a small twitch to her right brow when he did.

They sat in relative silence for a few minutes, both picking at their food, eating slowly as they weren't in much of a rush. They still had at least another forty-five minutes before their next class. Naruto paused in his chewing though, when he heard a familiar voice to his right. Sakura glanced up when she noticed the other stiffen, before practically falling over into the booth like a board. Glancing around, Sakura slowly leaned to her right, one brow arching up as the other scrunched down, wondering just what the hell Naruto was doing.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" She asked, staring at the blue orbs that were as wide as saucers.

"SHH! He'll hear you and then come over! I don't think he saw me!" Naruto flailed his one hand at her under the table, even as he glanced over his shoulder, though he wouldn't be able to see anything but the lights mounted into the lowered ceiling above them.

Leaning back up a bit, Sakura glanced around the carpeted area they were in. "Naru-"

"Shh!!"

"Who is it?!" Sakura whispered harshly as she ducked back down so she could see her idiot friend. "I don't see anyone!" She would have flailed at him as he had her, but decided that talking to him while he was lying on the booth was ridiculous enough as it was.

Naruto slowly sat up, though not completely, and looked around. He stayed still for a moment before pulling in a deep breath. "He's gone…"

"Who?!" Sakura demanded again, her voice starting in a whisper and finishing in its normal tone.

"Sai!" Naruto, again, flailed his arms at her, though he didn't mean to. It apparently should have been obvious to her who it was. "I don't want him to think he can come and sit down with us! He'd _never_ shut up about my penis." Naruto glared at the dark haired girl who had passed them by at that moment and snickered, only catching the word 'penis'. Sakura snickered as well, which earned her a glare from the blond, though it was a little less venomous. He nearly bit the fork in half when he went back to eating.

"Oh you love it." She teased back, finishing off her bowl of noodles then reached for her drink.

Naruto snorted, nearly pulling the rice he was currently chewing into his nasal cavity. He started to speak, then thought it over. "Okay, yeah, but I don't like it when _he_'s the one talking about… he just makes it… creepy." Naruto shook his empty cup, watching the few small shards of ice clamor around in the bottom against the plastic.

"You'll be fine. He could just have a crush on you." Sakura pulled out her phone to check it since it had vibrated against the table, then started working on a reply to whoever had send her a text. Naruto pushed the tray, with his empty plate and cup on it, more towards the middle of the table as he slumped forward, his chin resting against the edge of the table while the rest of him sunk below the edge of it.

"Why can't I stay with you? You're so much better than he is, and it's not like it'd be anything new…" Naruto pleaded, a smiling wanting to tug his lips up, but couldn't since all he could picture was Sai's creepy fake smile being directed at him.

Sakura slipped her phone shut and set it down on the table beside her bowl. "Naruto.." She seemed almost sympathetic. "I'm in the dorms, just like you…" Giving the other a small reassuring smile, she reached across the table to lightly run her fingers over the tanned forearm. "We already discussed why it's a bad idea if we lived together." Her head tilted to the side slightly, emerald eyes locking onto his own blue ones. Naruto gave a nod, knowing that she was right. "You'll be alright, it's just for the.. ..year." Sakura tried to hide her slight amusement, but couldn't, even if she really did feel somewhat sorry for him.

"Yeah, yeah, …laugh it up chuckles!" Naruto shook his head, keeping himself from rolling his eyes as he turned to look over at the table of students who were still being rather loud, the blond girl nearly falling from her chair in laughter. "I'm sure you'd not find it funny if you lived with him." He turned back to look at his best friend who had begun typing another message.

"I'm sure he'd go on about my lack of penis being so very much larger than your own…." Sakura snapped her phone shut, a small grin playing on her lips. "It _is_ totally bigger than yours after all."

Snorting, Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "There's no way." He stated. "It's based on ego…" his nose wrinkled. "Mostly… there are those select few who have materialistic things to make themselves feel bigger… I mean better."

"And no one has a bigger ego than you…" Sakura scoffed, knowing just how true it was. She'd never met a man who had a bigger ego that the doofus sitting across from her. "You're just lucky they allow those things in here… I'm surprised we're not all dead yet from suffocating as much..." Naruto's grin simply grew with every word that left the rosette's mouth.

"Thank you very much!" He tilted his head up a little higher as he leaned back in the booth, muscled arms lifting so that he could clasp his hands together against the base of his skull. Naruto paused when a familiar face appeared in front of his own, his shoulders never getting the chance to even brush against the soft cushion behind him.

"Is this your woman?"

"SAI!" Naruto nearly lept from the booth, but somehow maintained the ability to sit properly. Sakura cleared her throat, gaining the dark-haired teen's attention.

"If you don't mind.." Sakura started, but couldn't help but stop when, after one glance from the extremely pale boy, she was ignored again, the other's beady eyes back on Naruto. A huff caused the petite shoulders to rise and fall very quickly. "_We_ were just leaving…" She snatched up her bag, Naruto scrambling to get his own onto his shoulder without letting the shorter man out of his sight.

"Gotta get to class and all.. can't be late you know." He added, agreeing with Sakura as he pushed past Sai, their tray in his hand with everything on it.

"Have a good day!" Sai called cheerily after them both, but neither heard him as Naruto set their tray down on the belt that took it into the dish room, the noise from it drowning him out.

Naruto pulled the straw from his lips as he entered his next class, which happened to be one of his favorites, even if the busty woman didn't favor him. The cool treat, a double chocolate chip iced mocha latte, that he and Sakura had stopped to get on the way, since they had missed out on getting desert in the caf, had cheered him up considerably, (though it could have been the coffee that was drowned out by the flavor of the chocolate). Even so, the little bounce in his step made him feel better as he headed towards his station in the back of the room, blue eyes roaming over the other class's projects that aligned the walls. He stopped beside his own area, eyes settling on a model of car that looked to be made out of some sort of sculpting clay. Slowly he set his drink down on the corner of his work area, head ducking under the strap of his bag as he took it off and set it down on the floor beside his desk as well, blue eyes still transfixed on the clean, white model sitting on the ruddy, reddish-brown board, a few sketches pinned to it.

Usually he didn't pay much attention to what the other classes were doing, but he couldn't help but admire the detailed model. He loved cars, loved working on cars. He had fixed up the one that his 'uncle' had given him when he turned sixteen with his own hands. Anytime Sakura had a problem with hers, he was the first person she'd call. He knew how to put together an engine without a problem, given he had the right materials to do so. Naruto might go as far as to say he could put it together from scratch, blindfolded. If there was one thing that could keep Naruto's wandering attention, it was a car.

Too bad this was just a model.

It looked as if whomever it belonged to had even managed to start to paint it, as there were a few smudges of deep red against the front fender near the perfectly carved tires. Naruto wanted to reach out and touch it, to run his fingers along the smooth line of the body, but knew he shouldn't. The arch of the entire thing was very sleek, the mirrors on the side as well as the handles to open the doors blended in so very well with the shape of it to the point that you wouldn't even notice they were there. It looked as if it was meant for speed, but was designed in such a way that it wouldn't be so strange to see it driving down the road by the people who could afford Ferraris, Porches, and those other expensive cars he could only dream to own. A smile curved up one side of the whiskered cheeks. This looked like a spy's car. A spy just dripped sex and-

"Alright! Everyone, I hope the rest of you came prepared with your notes and initial sketches for me today!"

Naruto turned from the model when he heard his professor begin talking to them, watching as the woman took long strides over to her desk and set down her bag. She turned to face them, a long wooden stick poking out from between her lips as she chewed upon something at the end. He took his seat quickly so he wouldn't be standing out, being as he was one of the few people still on their feet.

While his design and model teacher, Professor Anko, was a nice woman, she was very strict, and even though they were only about to complete their first month of school, she had them working on designing something of their choosing. Most people had picked something easy, with a few going all out, pushing for the best grade possible (the design majors). Naruto, of course, had picked what he knew best; Engines. Though, Anko didn't know that yet, she had only managed to get through half of the class on Monday, walking around and talking to each student while the others worked. After all, fifty percent of their grade came from the final, which was a 'finished' product, one that was ready for selling in a presentation; with the other fifty split three ways throughout the semester, their midterm being another twenty-five percent, even though their midterm was nothing more than progress report. All in all this was an easy class.

Naruto quickly pulled out the binder for this class, which was one of the few that didn't have a required book to go with it, and flipped it open to the page with his sketches on it. Anko continued talking about their midterms, reiterating on what she had already told them before, then instructed them to simply go about their business and work as she started walking around.

He began to work on sketches while he waited for his turn, his mind going over every part as he drew out the individual pieces he'd need to make his model, though, really he knew he'd have to get help from one of the computer geeks in order to get it rendered on the computer, even if it wasn't the busty brunette's favorite thing. She preferred hands-on models that they had created with their own hands. Realistically he _could_ bring a _real_ engine into the room… if he could lift the damn thing by himself.

The door suddenly opened, causing everyone's heads to turn as a rather chubby boy walked in, munching on a small bag of chips before he stopped. His eyes lifted up, then widened as he realized he was in the wrong place. "I-I-I'm sorry!" He stepped back and slammed the door closed, Anko growling sharply beside Naruto, who was still staring at the door. Her sudden presences so close to him made him jump.

"What is your presentation going to be on, Mr. Uzumaki?" Anko leered over his area, eyes glued on the sketches he had been hunched over. Leaning back, Naruto set down his pencil and picked up his binder, handing it to her. She stared at for a few seconds as he watched her. Her eyes moved over the pages before they quickly darted up to his own expectant ones. "Pick something else." She said, snapping the orange plastic closed and shoving it back at him.

"What?! Why?" Naruto pulled the binder from her hand before she had the chance to drop it. "It's perfectly acceptable! I can build one just like everyone else!"

"Naruto…" She sighed, though it was brief, and it seemed that the gesture was simply so she wouldn't yell at him in front of the other students. "You can't very well build an engine _and_ expect to _sell_ it by itself, can you?" She asked, a manicured brow arching up.

Naruto sighed, deflating a little bit. "Well.. no."

"That is the entire point of this project. You have to be able to create, maintain, and sell a _complete_ idea, and engine is only part of a whole. Do you understand?" She asked, and while her voice was somewhat uplifting, (she couldn't very well tell him his idea was stupid), he could tell by her tone that was exactly what she thought. Or at least it seemed that way to him. He nodded. "You can do anything else, even if it's just a simple tax program for example. You need to think like a consumer while thinking like a designer. Make something that you'd want to buy, alright?" she waited for the blond to nod again before walking away, pausing in her step. "You have a week to come up with something else for the grade."

Setting his notebook down on the table, Naruto stared at it for a few minutes, mulling everything Anko had said over in his head. Sure, she had a point, but she didn't have to be so… grouchy about it. She was probably PMSing. Sighing, he opened his notebook once more but flipped past his sketches to a blank piece of paper. He perked up when he thought of something. She never said it had to be _real_, just that it had to be a _**complete**_ idea. He could design some sort of futuristic weapon that would save mankind or something…

"...You expect someone to buy something that requires an isotope that doesn't even exist!?" Anko's voice pulled the attention of everyone in the room as she stood over a boy who was pushing his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose with a trembling finger. "Just…" Anko's fists clenched at her sides. "Start over! Unless you want to fail!" She seemed to have to keep herself from stomping away from the quivering boy, who blinked a few times before slumping over in his chair, then he slowly turned back around to face his desk.

_'Oookaaayyy… there goes __**that**__ idea...'_ Naruto shook his head. He felt sorry for the other boy, but was he glad that she hadn't exploded on him. It seemed that he had just dodged the bullet on that; it usually _was_ him that she yelled at. Picking up his pencil, Naruto scrawled across the top of his page, making sure to note that it had to be able to be made in _this_ time and that it should be something that he was willing to buy.

Pressing his cheek against his fist, elbow resting on the desk, Naruto looked around the room, eyes moving over the other student's projects, though his attention drew back to the model of the car that was sitting across from him. If only he knew how to design a car. In theory it was easy, but getting his hands to sculpt something like _that_, would be almost impossible. _'If only…'_ He sighed again, allowing his breath to slowly slip out of his lungs until there was nothing left. Pulling in another one, eyes sliding closed with the calming action, Naruto suddenly jerked up straight in his seat.

It was too perfect! Immediately he began to write down everything that popped into his head, even the bits of coding that he could remember from his high school courses. He could always read up on what he didn't remember, though it seemed he was going to have to go the library to study after his last tonight, instead of going up to Sakura's room to play a few rounds of Rockband.

Rubbing his hand over his left arm, Naruto quickly headed through the courtyard towards the cafeteria. The lights from the heavily windowed building could be seen ahead of him, the area more brightly lit than the stadium if it were possible. It was starting to get a little bit chilly outside at night but it felt nice, and since Naruto was normally always warm he never thought to grab a jacket, but he was certainly a little bit cold right now. It was definitely September.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he reached for it instantly, sliding it open so he could read the message from Sakura saying that she was outside the caf waiting for him. His fingers glided over the keys easily, replying that he was close, and would probably be walking up while she was reading the message. Sending the text and closing his phone, Naruto glanced up in time to side step a couple walking a bit slower than he was, though it seemed their destination was the same. He took a shortcut through the building he was approaching, coming out the front doors a few moments later, now bathed in the light from the cafeteria.

Spotting Sakura almost immediately, his pink haired friend waiting by the large fountain that was outside of the cafeteria, the water was light by different colored lights in a rotation, Naruto jogged over. He smiled, rounding the cement pool as Sakura was in the middle of typing a text in reply to him. "Heya!"

She jumped, her hand instantly flattening against the top of her breasts as she stared up at him. Her eyes narrowed as she snapped her phone shut and shoved it into her hoodie's pocket. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" She snapped, smacking his arm. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as they headed inside, Sakura not bothering to unzip her jacket.

"Cold?" He arched a brow as they both dug out their IDs while they waited in the short line. He shifted his messenger bag so it was resting more against his ass for when he walked through the turnstile.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it to be so chilly so soon." She replied while handing over her ID, which was swiped and placed back into her open palm a few seconds later, the woman reaching for Naruto's as he stretched his arm out to hand it to her.

"I think it's nice out." He smiled at Sakura as he was handed his ID back as well. They both headed through the metal barrier and into the cafeteria which was bustling with students.

"Well we _all_ can't be people-heaters." Sakura scoffed, grabbing a tray for herself and handing one to Naruto as well. "So.." She arched a brow as they both scanned over the fairly long lines, trying to decide which was the lesser evil. "I think I'm just going to get something simple." She said, drawing out the words when she spotted Ino waving at her. She waved back, then turned to look up at Naruto who was scrunching his nose up at the food choices.

"Just pick something…" She turned to face him completely, staring at the menu beside them. "Look, there's your favorite; chicken!" Naruto leaned forward a bit but Sakura ducked under his head and pushed him back with all of her strength towards the line serving spicy and regular chicken sandwiches.

"Hey hey!" Naruto groused when he snapped out of his scowling, stopping Sakura in her tracks. They were already at the end of the line… or at least what looked like a line.

"What?" Sakura stood on her toes to look over Naruto's shoulder, her eyes widening when she saw all of the bodies in front of them. "I.. don't…" Naruto turned around and arched his neck a bit to peer farther down the line. After all, being six feet tall had its advantages; he could see over most everyone else.

"It looks like-"

One of the servers interrupted Naruto as he passed by with a large cooler containing ice which was covering up the cans. "The drink machines are broken. We're giving out bottled and canned drinks instead." He heaved the thick plastic box up onto the counter beside them, and then turned to head back into the back with the empty one that had been sitting on the floor. Seeing the blond's mixed look of curiosity and horror, he paused. "Compressor broke, won't be fixed till after breakfast tomorrow." He answered the question that most people had been asking. "And we're running low on a few things, like lemonade. I suggest you grab what you can before it's gone." He added as he walked away, Sakura tugging at Naruto's side.

"This isn't the line then, come on." She stepped around him before he started following behind her, arching a brow at two kids squabbling over the last bottle of diet Pepsi. Scrunching his nose up in distaste, (anyone who drank _diet_ soda had absolutely _**no**_ taste buds), he walked past, surprised when the line for the sandwiches came into view. It was rather short compared to the others, which, he believed, contained some sort of casserole and baked chicken with veggies, pizza, and some kind of world cuisine. This seemed to be the easiest decision as he wasn't sure if he'd like what the others offered and plus he didn't want to waste the food if he didn't like it. Wasting food was like.. wasting air to him. Sakura had made a good choice.

"So why exactly did you blow me off this afternoon?" Sakura rounded on him, wanting to waste a bit of time while they waited for their turn to get some food.

Naruto shifted his messenger bag again as he eyed her, a brow lifting as he grinned. "You'd be proud of me, I was studying." He answered, rubbing his knuckles against an itch on his right cheek. Sakura cocked her hip out to the side, a smile pressing onto her glossed lips.

"Really now?" She grinned, then slowly it fell into a faux pout. "Without me?"

Snorting, Naruto laughed. "I was freshening up on my coding. Anko didn't like what I had, so I altered it so that it would work. Now I just have _more_ work to do instead." He scowled slightly, but not enough to cause his smile to fade any. "I just hope people don't mind pixels." He laughed, thinking about high school and the time that he and his friends had written a code that resulted in two pixilated people fucking (of course that had been done on purpose). Sakura smacked him on his arms for the thought.

"What would you like, Miss?" The server asked, her eyes fixed on Sakura who quickly turned around. "Just a plain one, please." She stood on her toes to reach, but Naruto grabbed the plate the woman prepared for her and placed it into Sakura's hands.

"Shorty~" He teased, which earned him _another_ smack.

"You hush!" She pushed her tray down the line to get some fries and a veggie from the other servers. Naruto took the plate he was given with his own spicy sandwich on it and followed behind her, only getting fries before he ducked between two people to head over to the drinks.

He rummaged through the first cooler and found nothing but all sorts of juices, so he moved onto the second. Sakura joined him, and found a can of pink lemonade buried at the bottom, but still no coke. Grunting in annoyance, Naruto moved to the other side, Sakura leaving to grab them a table before they were all taken, taking his bag with her to reserve their seats. Again, he dug through the ice but didn't find his coveted drink. The worker from earlier passed by and Naruto tapped his arm. "Where's the cokes?"

"That cooler over there had the last of them in it." He pointed to the green cooler at the end of the counter, a few people walking away with a can of coke in their hands.

"Thanks." Naruto quickly pushed past the people that were huddled around his current cooler and headed over to get himself one before they were gone. Looking down into the cooler once he reached it, Naruto grunted again, he could see one last can resting against the corner, the label facing him. A hand reached past him and snatched up a can of Pepsi, blocking his reach and his vision for a moment. _'Lucky I didn't bite your hand off…'_ Naruto scowled bitterly, eyes following the arm as it retracted. But as he reached into the cooler himself, his fingers simply brushed against the side of the can he had been going for. Blond locks splayed over his eyes when he whipped his head back around to see that the last can of coke was literally slipping through his fingers.

_'Don't think so!'_ He gripped the can and tugged, blue eyes darting up to the owner of the pale hand that had a hold of it. Naruto paused then, startled by what his eyes fell upon. He certainly hadn't been expecting to be face to face with such a… _'So… hot..'_ He couldn't look away from the jet black irises that were locked on his own. Their owner tugged lightly on the can which caused raven black hair to jostle slightly with the action, the silky looking tresses sliding over the high cheekbones and smooth jaw line, hiding one eye from view. He was so… pretty. Creamy pink lips parted, the dark eyes narrowing slightly.

"Let go." His voice was deep, smooth… annoyed.

Wheat brows scrunched up as the command took its time sinking into his brain. "_You_ let go!" Naruto snapped back, yanking the can a little harder than he had the first time. No one told him what to do, no matter how gorgeous they were. He could see the muscles of the others jaw twitch under the creamy skin.

"I had a hold of it first." He stated, tugging on the can once more, causing it to slip between the tanned fingers, a few water droplets fell from the chilled metal into the cooler.

Naruto couldn't help but snap back at the condescending tone the hottie was using. "I saw it first!"

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura's voice caused him to turn to look at her, which gave the other the upper hand. Not wasting it, he yanked the can free. Naruto turned back to snatch the coke back, but all he saw was the other's fine ass and spiked hair as he walked away.. coke in hand.

A growl rolled through the muscled form. He'd have to settle for Pepsi now. Not that it was _bad_ or anything, no, it was alright; it just wasn't coke. He practically slammed the can down on his tray and headed over to where his ex-best friend was waiting. "Sakura!" Naruto couldn't help but flail at her.

"What?" She asked, turning to lead the blond back to their table.

"You made me lose the last coke to some asshole!" He growled again as he set his tray down on the table and took his seat across from Sakura. She scowled.

"I'm sorry…" She knew just how possessive Naruto was over coke, so it was understandable that had overreacted, which he tended to do just a little bit. But it wasn't a cause to snap at her. "God…" She looked hurt. He sighed.

"It's alright, sorry." Naruto shook his head as he took a bite out of his chicken sandwich. "It just sucks that he was fucking _gorgeous_."

Sakura's head jerked up and she gaped at him. "Wait.. what?!" She stared at him for a few seconds longer, then turned her eyes back to where she had found him even though there was no one standing over there anymore. She had seen the guy, and as she thought about it, her eyes widened even more. "Oh my god!! Oh my god! That was _him_!"

Naruto turned to look where she had just looked, but as she did, he discovered there was nothing there. "You mean that _asshole_ is the hot Asian guy you've been wanting-"

"Yes!" Sakura bounced in her chair, ignoring the insult. She sighed happily and while, sure, the jerk-wad had stolen his drink, there was no denying that he wasn't as fucking gorgeous as Sakura had made him out to be. At least now he knew just what the big deal was. It was too bad that he'd have to get him back for stealing his last coke.


End file.
